


We're all sinners here, Sugar

by ofCloudlessClimesandStarrySkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial, Drabble, Gen, I'm Sorry, Love/Hate, Meg-Centric, Reader-Interactive, Real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofCloudlessClimesandStarrySkies/pseuds/ofCloudlessClimesandStarrySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide you hate her.</p><p>Okay, so this is a bite sized Drabble I've had kicking around in my head for a while, and it's up to you who it's about, I left suggestions in the tags but those are guidelines not rules.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all sinners here, Sugar

You decide that you hate Meg.  
And everything she stands for.  
Lucifer's darkest daughter, a conniving bitch who had you fooled.

(She knows who she is without you telling her.)

And like a thorn in your side she lays embedded, irritating everything she comes in to contact with.  
She uses you to get things she wants. A cause, safety, waging a war. 

(Never mind that it's long since become a cover for her)

But who are you to sit high and mighty? You do the same damn thing. Time and time again, you use her when you need her. Or so you tell yourself.

(Her extreme loyalty and the times she's sacrificed herself for you are easy to push aside) 

After all, there are times, yes, times that you realize you simply want her.

(Her name tumbles off your lips late at night when you wager no one will hear.) 

The biting wit, and the brutal honesty. Eyes of obsidian and lips painted in the shape of a crooked heart linger in your mind, and you decide you should probably hate yourself too.


End file.
